Une danse et tout change
by brown curl
Summary: Comment une danse peut changer une relation entre ennemis. DMHG....


Coucou tout le monde !! Bon je reviens dans une nouvelle histoire mais celle-ci sera un one-shot !! pour ceux qui demande des nouvelles de Destinée, je la continuerai un peu plus tard !!

Disclaimer : tout est a JK sauf l'histoire !!

Résumé : La guerre est finie et voldemort est tué par Harry !! Il a demander à Ginny de l'épouser et Ron s'est marié à Luna !! Hermione est célibataire et Drago, qui est devenu ami avec eux pendant le combat, est aussi célibataire mais éprouve quelques sentiments envers notre miss-je-sait-tout légendaire !!

L'histoire se passe au mariage d'Harry et Ginny !!

Quand une danse peut tout arranger !!

C'était une belle soirée d'été, la grande salle avait été décoré de toutes sortes de décorations !! C'était un beau mélange de rouge, or et blanc !!

Nous sommes au mariage sorcier du siècle !! Harry Potter, le survivant épouse Ginny Weasley, une de ses plus proches amies !! Les journalistes s'entretuait pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une photo du couple !!

D'après les fuites, les témoins du survivant serait le frère de la mariée, Ronald Weasley, et un autre ami proche depuis la grande guerre, Drago Malefoy !! Pour la mariée, ce sont les deux meilleures amies qui sont les demoiselles d'honneur, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger, qui est une des plus grandes figures de la guerre avec le survivant !!

La cérémonie se termine et seul les plus proches amis peuvent assister au banquet !! La mère de la mariée rejoint le couple far en pleurs et les félicite chaleureusement ainsi que tous les invités !!

Avant que le repas commence, harry voulait porter un toast à Dumbledore, assistant au mariage pour l'aide qu'il a fournit a harry !! Tout le monde est souriant, c'est comme si le mal n'avait jamais existé et qu'on assisté a une fête tout a fait normale !!

Le moment de la danse est venue !! Les deux nouveaux mariés dansent ensemble et semble ne pas se rendre compte de l'attention qu'on leur portent !!

Surtout a une table ou se situe les amis des mariés :

« - Ron !! Arrête de les regarder comme ça !! On dirait que tu vas les manger !!

Mais non luna chérie, je suis simplement en train de regarder comme ils sont heureux !! Cela me rappelle notre mariage !! finit-il avec les yeux brillants.

Tu nous le dis si on te dérange dans tes souvenirs ron !!

Oh arrête Drago, il est seulement nostalgique !!

Mais mione !!

Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte !! laisse le tranquille et invite une fille a danser !!

Ok !! Miss Granger voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire narquois bien connu de tout le monde.

Pourquoi moi ?? Tu peut inviter plein de filles et c'est moi que tu choisis !!

Peut être n'ai je pas envie d'inviter d'autres filles !!

A ces mots la jeune fille rougit, ce que remarqua Drago, mais accepta quand même la danse avec le jeune homme qui la faisait rêver en secret !!

Drago s'avérait un très bon danseur ainsi qu' Hermione, alors que la valse est une des danses les plus difficile à maitriser !! La musique se finit et Hermione est prête a s'en aller, cependant Drago la retient pour une autre danse qui s'avère être un slow !! La jeune fille rougit jusqu'au oreille mais ne dit rien quand Drago l'enlaça pour cette danse. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et voulait que la musique dure toujours !! A côté d'elle, Drago pensait la même chose et se décida à lui parler :

« - Hermione ??

Oui ?

Heu... je dois te dire quelque chose !!

Ah !! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?? demanda curieusement Hermione.

C'est pas facile à dire !!

Alors tu n'as qu'a me le chuchoter dans l'oreille !! Tu trouveras cela peut être plus facile !!

C'est une bonne proposition !! répondit-il. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, jusqu'à côté de son oreille et lui dit d'une voix très douce :

Je t'aime.

C'est vrai ?? demanda hermione avec vigueur.

Oui, répondit Drago en chuchotant.

Et là devant tout le monde, il embrassa la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle répondit au baiser pour bien lui montrer qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

« - Je t'aime aussi Drago »

Et il lui fit le plus beau des sourires .


End file.
